your wings stretched out (now fly)
by hello pretty bird
Summary: Charlie has to help Kingsley infiltrate a dragon fighting ring. He doesn't know if he has the heart for it.


**Hogwarts Assignment 11**

 **Careers Advice task 4- write about Charlie Weasley**

 **Chocolate Frogs- Mother Hubbard- Write about someone who is cruel to animals.**

 **Showtime- Charlie Weasley**

* * *

Charlie tugs nervously at the hood of his cloak, his bright eyes scanning the crowd. All it would take is one glimpse of his flame red hair, and this entire operation could be ruined. He doesn't know if that's a good thing or not. On one hand, they can put an end to this whole affair; on the other, he doesn't know if he can take seeing the suffering dragons.

"Evening."

Kingsley's deep, velvety voice draws him back to the present. Charlie tries to smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Why am I even here?" he asks. "You have enough Aurors to do this."

Kingsley sighs heavily, defeated and hopeless. "They're on standby," he reminds him. "But they aren't trained to handle dragons. Let's go."

Charlie's legs feel like lead, and he doesn't think he can move. The spectators push past him without a second glance, chattering excitedly to one another.

"Hear they've got a new Ironbelly."

"Ha! Nothing on the Vipertooth, mate. Mark my words."

Charlie's blood becomes fire. His fingers twitch, and he wants nothing more than to pull his wand from his pocket and hex them all. He relaxes, though he scowls.

Hesitantly, almost reluctantly, he finally pushes himself forward. The underground club is packed, and Charlie's finds himself having to twist and turn. For the first time ever, he wishes he could be tall and lanky like Ron or Percy. They wouldn't have so much trouble navigating this sea of people. Their shoulders wouldn't brush against sweaty, suspiciously slick skin.

He shakes his head. There's no point thinking about things like that. He has a job to do, and the sooner he gets it done, the sooner he can go back to Romania.

Finding Kingsley is easy enough. Even dressed down in dark, almost shabby robes, he manages to have a regal air about him—fitting, Charlie supposes, given his name. Kingsley's posture is almost rigid, his dark eyes narrowed.

Charlie moves closer until he's at the Auror's side. Kingsley acknowledges his existence with a curt nod before turning his attention to the arena before them. A crew of masked wizards in dark robes circle the perimeter. Charlie assumes they're casting protective wards. He's half tempted to reverse them. If these idiots are cruel enough to watch dragons fight one another to the deaths, they should deal the consequences of a few burns and scratches. It seems fair to him, at least.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice booms, amplified by the Sonorus Charm. "Do we have a treat for you tonight!"

Charlie clenches his fists. His stomach feels suddenly acidic, as though he might throw up. This is it, the moment he's simultaneously been waiting for and dreading.

"Our reigning champion, the vicious vixen of a Vipertooth will be challenged by a fearsome, feisty Fireball!"

His eyes remain fixed upon the arena below, but he is aware of Kingsley tensing beside him. "Bastards," the Auror whispers, and Charlie nods in agreement.

Charlie feels sick when the Vipertooth comes out. Her copper scales are dull, and her thick hide is covered in scratches. There's a visible tear in both wings, and Charlie wonders if it's from a fight or her handlers. Whatever the reason, he knows it all boils down to neglect and maybe even outright abuse. A growl escapes his throat, and he starts forward only to have Kingsley grip him tightly by the shoulder.

"Not yet."

Charlie glares but forces himself to remain still. He doesn't look away from the arena. The Fireball looks better than the Vipertooth, but not by much. Though it is clear by his shiny scarlet scales that this is his first right, he has still been subjected to cruelty. Charlie can see the dragon's ribs pressing pitifully against his hide.

 _Not yet._

There is nothing they can do yet. The foul owners of this establishment can claim that they are just showing dragons; though it's frowned upon, there isn't anything illegal about it. Action can only be taken it laws have been broken. Charlie wishes he could intervene now before either dragon has a chance to get hurt, but he has to follow the rules. His fingers drum a nervous rhythm against his pocketed wand.

A spell is cast, and the chains fall away from each dragon. The Vipertooth stomps forward, her mighty footfalls causing the ground to tremble.

"Wait for it," Kingsley mutters.

Charlie only realizes he's holding his breath when his chest begins to burn. He lets it out with a soft gasp just as the Vipertooth's claws tear into the Fireball's neck.

"Now!" Kingsley calls, marching forward.

It's like a weight has been lifted. Charlie springs into action as Kingsley and his team pursue those in charge of this operation. Though Charlie wants to join them and make them suffer the way countless dragons have suffered, he has more pressing matters at hand.

Subduing two adult dragons is not an easy task. He wishes he had asked someone from the Romanian sanctuary to come with him. Even if having assistance wouldn't make a huge difference, it would be enough.

It takes nearly fifteen minutes to get the dragons under control and ready for transport to someone who can tend to their wounds. When Charlie looks up, he realizes he's missed all the excitement.

"Don't worry," he tells the dragons, though they've been coaxed into a deep sleep and can't hear him. "I promise you'll be just fine."

With that, he rushes off until he finds Kingsley again. He had hoped to find a slew of men being taken in for question. Instead, it looks as though the team have only captured one.

"Vipertooth's handler," Kingsley explains, answering Charlie's unasked question.

Charlie nods, clenching his jaw until he can feel a burning tension in the joint. So, this is the man who neglected the beautiful Vipertooth? The man who allowed her to fight and come close to death again and again?

There are hundreds of nasty things Charlie wants to say, but all that comes out is, "Why?"

The man looks up at him with a chilling smirk. He laughs, his icy blue eyes lighting up. "Why not? They're just beasts," he says. "It's not like they have any _feelings_."

"Take him away," Kingsley instructs before Charlie can react.

Once the cruel bastard is gone, Charlie slumps forward. The mission had lasted less than an hour, but he feels suddenly exhausted.

"We got him," Kingsley says, patting Charlie's back.

"He's just one man," Charlie sighs. "There will be more fights."

"And we'll do what we can. We'll save as many as we can." There's a promise in Kingsley's voice that makes Charlie want to believe.

"Yeah," he says, though he knows how skeptical he must sound.

He only hopes that Kingsley is right.


End file.
